the leaving
by Fairy Warrior
Summary: Chloe is sick of fighting with Derek and doesn't want to stay so she leaves.What happens when they find her again but she is more different than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own the darkest powers**

** Chloe POV:**

Me and Derek had gotten into a fight about how I wanted to go to the store but Derek said I couldn't. Me and Derek had been fighting a lot lately and I just wanted to leave. Ever since we had started to go out we had been fighting almost all of the time.I closed my eyes and knew what I had to do. Every body else was at the store while I had to wait here.I got out of bed and went to find my bag.I packed all of my stuff up and walked out side taping a note to the door.I closed my eyes again and called on Liz.I heard a giggle and opened my eyes to see a grinning Liz.I smiled at her and she asked "So where are you going?" I sighed and explained why I was leaving and she asked me as soon as I was done "What does the note say?" I shugged and recited it.

**_I'm sorry everybody but I have to leave. Aunt Lauren I love you, Kit sorry that I'm leaving _**

**_Tori I love you like a sister,Simon don't stop being awesome and brotherly._**

**_Love,Chloe _**

Liz gave me a look and asked "Why did you leave Derek out?" I shrugged and we started to walk. It took us three miles until I started to walk into ghosts that all became my friend and they were all ED group subjects.I smiled and kept walking knowing this is where I belonged walking with my ghosts friends.

**Love it? Hate it? R&R I hope you like this and I 'll try to upload chapters as soon as I can so yeah thanks and review, review, and review! Breanna aka alleycat 3**


	2. Chapter 2

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own the darkest powers series (sadly)**

** Chloe POV:**

With the help of all of my ghostly friends (and a year to perfect it) I had finally made the most perfect motel that only supernaturals or ghosts could find.  
I knew every thing about every type of supernatural and I was strong enough to raise about five hundred graveyards full of zombies with barley eventrying and I could control it which made it even better! I was in my room which was the biggest and grandest of all the hotel rooms with all of my ghost friends dancing to the song 'Fences' by Paramore **(A/N The song is only mentioned because I absolutely love the band Paramore)** When Liz rushed literally through the door and told me exitedly "Kit, Simon, your Aunt Laren, Tori, and Derek are here!" Everybody stopped and Shawn the mechromancer of the group turned to my new phone and turned it off. **(If you're wondering what a mechromancer is I think its somebody who can control technology but I remember my dad telling me that its something like that but I forgot so yeah on with the story.) **

I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure my disguise was perfect. My ghost witch friend Star had put a spell on me to make it where I looked different than I did before. It just made me look a little different but I had taken it off a couple of weeks ago to get my hair dyed. I had it dyed an actually beautiful black with dark blue streaks, I now had a perfect tan, I now wore shirts that had a skulls on all of them, I also wore jeans that spelled out 'total rebel', and the best thing of all I had grown tall enough to seem like a normal teenager. The old Chloe was gone and the new and improved Chloe was here. I ran down the stairs to see the whole gang behind the reception desk confused by how nobody was there. I ran down in front of them and climbed over the reception desk. I turned towards them and asked grinning like nothing happened "Hello I'm Christi Smith, what room would you like?" Kit stepped forward and said "We would like two rooms that could be possibly connected by a door, one with two beds and the other with three, please."

I nodded and jumped over the desk again grabbing two cards and leading them down the hall. I heard Tori mutter something and I turned to them making everybody knock into each other. I turned to Tori and asked "What did you say?" She looked a little scared as she answered "I told Simon that you're most likely the owner's daughter or you wouldn't work here." I smiled and said "I am the owner." she looked astonished but covered it up and we all just kept on walking. I led them to the two rooms I got and everybody but Kit went into them. He turned to me and asked "How much money will this cost?" I took a breath and said in a serious tone "Kit I'm Chloe this is my hotel." He gasped and I smiled. He broke into a grin and said "Welcome back to the gang, Chloe."

**Do you like it or hate it? I hope you like it so yeah R&R R&R and one last time R&R! Thanks, Breanna aka alleycat**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the darkest powers series**

** Simon P.O.V:**

We had to go hang out with the owner of the hotel today. We all followed dad to Christi's room. He had told us that she had to tell us all something that she had already told dad. The other day when we met her I knew she would be nothing but trouble but I was crushing hard. We finally got to her room where it took like five whole minutes tops for her to open the door. She looked totally mad at us for coming but she let us in anyways. She led us to the kitchen and asked irritated "And exactly why did you have to come at like twelve in the afternoon?" Dad seemed surprised but Christi grinned and winked.

She went to her cupboards and took out a whole container of sugar, a spoon, and a glass of milk. Lauren looked like she was trying hard not to tell Christi that she couldn't eat that much sugar but that she didn't want to get us kicked out of an actually nice hotel. Dad looked like he was trying not to laugh and so did Christi so I asked suspiciously "What are you two hiding?" Dad grinned and said "Tell them, 'Christi'." She grinned and said to all of us "Unless any of you have noticed I'm Chloe, Chloe Saunders." Everybody but dad and Chloe were speechless. While we were silent dad and Chloe were laughing.

Tori stood up and ran to Chloe knocking both of them to the ground as they hugged both of them laughing. I stood up laughing and Tori pulled me to the ground where all three of us were laughing and hugging. Soon everybody but Derek was laughing and hugging Chloe. Lauren was crying with joy as she pulled Chloe away from all of us and into her arms. Chloe blushed and said "Aunt Lauren your embarissing me!" Everybody was laughing at that but everybody looked to Derek and Chloe. He was growling at her as she smirked at him and asked "What is there something on my face?" He glared at her and asked "What is wrong with you? You're obviously different and I would know." Her smile fell and she muttered loud enough for everybody to barley hear "I had to make a choice." She sighed and said "I'm the next Grim reaper but don't freak out I promise not to steal anybody's soul." Tori grabbed Chloe and said "Of course you wouldn't your Chloe, but we all know that everybody is going to freak out." And of course everybody but Chloe, Tori, and I did.

**I hope you liked it and I know it is weird that I made her the next Grim reaper but I wanted to make it longer and I was bored so I made her the next Grim reaper so sorry if you don't like that but yeah R&R Breanna aka alleycat.**


End file.
